Ben Ten's Wonderland
by kyuubi552
Summary: Ben ten is just a regular kid who has no friends, other than his Cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max. One day he runs to the forest and finds a mysterious watch, that transports him to wonderland. Where he meets a hot black haired mad hater. Only the mad hater has a thing for Ben. So whats going to happen to Ben?
1. Ben Ten's portal to wonderland

I DO NOT OWN BEN TEN OR ANY THING CONNECTED TO BEN TEN WARNING FUTURE YAOI BOYXBOY BEVIN.

Ben ten's wonderland

Once upon a time there was a boy by the name of Benjamin Tennyson. he was a a lonely 10 year old boy who had no friends but his cousin "Gwen" and his Grandpa Max. But little did he know, that his life was about to change on his yearly family summer trip.

It all started on the last day of school when his parents told him that they weren't going with Ben on the trip. So it was only Going to be him, Gwen, and Grandpa Max.' But mom dad why can't you guys go? I don't want to be stuck on a camper with my annoying cousin all summer!" wined Ben." Sorry Ben but your mom and I are spend our vacation in Hawaii." said Ben's dad. With an angry look on Ben face, He stormed off to his room to pack. " Why do they never listen to me? this is why I'm never going to tell them I'm gay they would think I'm trying to get "attention"."Ben said to himself. He was to annoyed with his parents to try and argue so he just got his suit case and got his clothes packed. he then when to the kitchen and waited for his grandpa to pick him up in the Rust Bucket. 30 minutes later and he pulled up in the driveway and Ben ran out and yelled "Bye mom, Bye dad" as he went out the door.

He walked in the Rust Bucket and said yeah lets get going, I can't wait to get on the road!" He yelled while pumping his hand in the air. " well if it isn't it the loud mouth dweeb.'' Said Gwen. Ben turned to her and growled, and said ''Shut up Bookworm! Why of all people, are you my cousin!" That is when Grandpa Max walked in. " Hay now, calm down lets just get going, OK?" Grandpa max sat down in the drivers seat and backed out of the drive way. And all Ben could think is how this was going to be one of the worst summer trips ever.  
-

It was three days ago when Ben summer Trip started and They were at a rest stop. "that's it I'm going to get some fresh air!" Ben Yelled as he slammed the door on the Rust Bucket.

It had been a long day today, and Gwen was really pissing off Ben. Ben ran off to the near by forest in hopes to blow off some steam. Gwen had thrown a water balloon at him and hit his game system by accident and he needed to be away.

He had been gone about thirty minutes since he left the rust bucket. He had reached a clearing in the forest and sat down next to a tree. He started balling, and saying " no one understands me, no one would care if even diapered, and no one would ever like me or let alone wanna be my friend..." he stopped balling when he heard a boy humming to him self. he peeked behind the tree to see a tall, dark haired, boy about 12 year old looking, slightly was about to say something to the cutie when a load crash sound came right next to him. He ducked try to take cover and, shield himself. When he opened his eyes the boy was gone and on the other side of the clearing was a big crater. He slowly walked down into the crater when he was blinded by a green light and fell. He rolled down to the bottom and landed with a "THUNK" Then he felt something grab his arm. he looked down and saw that a strange green watch had latched on to him. He tried to take it off but he couldn't get it off. He struggled with it but it wouldn't budge. So he panicked and ran back to the Rust Bucket to get help from Grandpa Max.

-Meanwhile-

"Grandpa I think i see him!" Gwen yelled. They had been worried sick since Ben ran off, well Grandpa Max was. " Ben where were you? we were worried s..." Grandpa Max stopped when he noticed the Watch. "Whats that on your wrist Ben?" Grandpa asked worriedly. '' I don't know i was in the forest When i saw this boy, and i was about to talk to him when there was a loud crash. then an object fell and made a crater in the ground. then i found this down there. but now i can't get it off." Ben said Quickly. "Ben i think you found the omnitix." said Grandpa Max "The omniwhat? What is that? Should I be worried? Am I going to die?! " Ben said in a panic. Grandpa max Grabbed his shoulders and Said " It's a watch you are not going to die, but you need to tell me what the boy looked like." Grandpa said. " He was tall, had black hair, dark brown eyes, had a black sleeveless shirt, he had combat boots, black shorts, and had a lock pad tied around his neck." Ben described. Grandpa Max Then ran in the rust bucket for no reason. Ben and Gen looked at each other and ran inside to see grandpa pull a weird book out of the back of the cabinet. " Whats that?" Gwen asked. "something that might tell us how to get the watch off." Grandpa Max said. He then grabbed Ben's wrist and pushed a button twisted the dial two times to the right and five times to the left then the center popped up. " OK Ben the watch will only let you push it down so go ahead and push it down" Grandpa Max said. What will happen?'' Ben asked."It should come off." Grandpa Max said. With that Ben slammed down on the watch and there was a flash of blinding green light. When Gwen and Grandpa Max opened there eyes Ben was gone!"BEN!" They yelled.

End Chapter one Please be nice this is my first fan fiction ever and I'm New to writing so please review.


	2. Ben In Wonderland

I DO NOT OWN BENT TEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO BEN TEN.

"Ah my eyes… Grandpa what happened…..? Grandpa? Grandpa!"

Ben had opened his eyes and found that he had been transported to a room. There were many doors of all different shapes and colors. He looked at his watch to find it frozen in a yellow color state. He tried to do the same thing his Grandpa had down. It wouldn't pop up. So he went to the first door which looked like his bedroom door. He opened it and found his room only it was different it was painted with puffy white clouds and a blue sky on the ceiling. And the walls were painted as if you were at a farm.

He then noticed a crib in the corner and walked over to it. Just before he reached the crib a baby started crying. Then the door he just walked through flung open and his parents ran in, and ran right through Ben. He was surprised at first but then walked over to his parents and noticed they were holding him and sing a song. He didn't hear what they were singing but it sounded familiar. They put the Baby back in his crib and left. After the door was shut he went to it and opened it to find the same room before. He then decided to try a different tried to open the one that looked like the Rust bucket's door. When he pulled on the handle it didn't open.

So he went to a new door, it didn't open either. He went to a door that looked like the door to his school locker (which is the size of a medium sized laptop). He tried to open it but it was locked with a combination. He looked at the combination lock, and found a note it said "on the table". "what ta..?" he started to say when a table appeared in the corner. He walked over and found a slip of paper that said "8,7,20"

He went to the locker and put in the combination he pulled on the lock a few times before it unlocked. he then popped his head in but he couldn't fit through. He got out of the locker and looked around then he noticed there was a vile of dark purple liquid on the table. He looked at the bottle and etched into the glass was a message that said "drink me". He then took off the cap and took a big drink. He smacked his lips together in distaste. But then he felt a weird tingling in his stomach. he then shrunk down to the size of the door. he then realized that he was naked. He blushed out of the cold air and tore his clothes and made a poncho with a string around the waist to keep his penis covered.

Then Ben went through the door. But to Ben's surprise there was a large jungle-like place behind the little door. Only the trees were weird. They were a mix of palm trees and willow trees, and every tree there, had pink and green trunks and blue and red leaves."Where am I?" Ben said. "Your in my world. I like too call it Wonderland. Now here's my question why is a cutie like you here?" said a voice from behind. Ben turned around too see who the creep was that called him a cutie. But when he turned around he saw the boy from before. He even had the same lock around his neck." Who the FUCK are you calling cute?!" yelled Ben. "You cutie." He said with a smirk. Ben felt a cold wind hit him and he finely realized that he was still practically naked. He blushed and tried to cover up but froze when he felt something grab his hand. He looked up to see The strange boy looking at Ben like he was a piece of meat. Ben pulled his hand away and said " Who are you? You pervert?" Ben said "I am The Mad Hatter, but you can call me Kevin, Kevin Levin." but then Kevin walked right up to Ben and grab his waist and pulled him in closer. Ben gasped from the sudden closeness, and tried to push away. Only to find himself being kissed by Kevin. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. He eventually gave in and shyly kissed back. But when he felt Kevin's hand grab his ass he pushed him away only to see Kevin smirking at him. "What are you smirking at you pervert?" Ben asked angrily. All Kevin did was point down at Ben. When Ben looked down his face burned bright red. Ben had some how gotten a boner from the kiss with out himself noticing. Ben was so embarrassed he ran.

Ben had stopped running once he couldn't see Kevin any more. He then noticed that he had gotten lost. He looked around a little and noticed that all the trees trunks were polka doted. " Well you look a little homeless kid." said a strange voice Ben looked around but saw nothing. " I'm up here hobo" said the voice. Ben looked up and saw a cheetah striped cat. "Aw your cute. Do you know who was talking little kitty?" Ben asked. "Well me silly, and for your information. I'm a full grown cat, I'm not a kitty." The cat said. Ben's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. "Y..you ca...can talk!?" Ben said Surprised. "Why yes, haven't you seen a talking cat before?" asked The cheetah cat. "No I've never seen a talking cat before." Ben said. " It's alright hobo. By the way your dressed it seems you haven't even seen what a dollar looks like." Said the cat. "I am not a Hobo you KITTY! My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson." Said Ben. "Well my name is Cheshire Cat. But you can call me Cooper." said Cooper. "Do you know where I should go? I'm lost." Ben asked. " Well you could go that way to the March Hair and the Mad Hater." Cooper said. "Anywhere else that wont take me to him. I need someone to fix this watch?" Ben asked " Nope, plus I think Kevin would wanna see his new fuckbuddy." cooper said with a smirk."I am NO ONES FUCKBUDDY you ass." Ben screamed and stormed off determined to punch The Hater in the face for telling ..things he was his fuck buddy.

CHAPTER TWO END PLEASE BE NICE IN REVIEWS AND ANY HINTS WOULD BE NICE THANKS.


	3. Ben's New Mad Friend

I DO NOT OWN BEN TEN OR ANY THING CONNECTED TO BEN TEN WARNING SLIGHT YAOI BOYXBOY BEVIN IN THIS CHAPTER.

While Ben was storming off too punch Kevin the face. Grandpa Max and Gwen were trying to figure out what happened?" Grandpa what did you do?" Gwen asked. "I'm not sure I think I twisted the watch to the right to many times. It says turn the dial to the right two times and 5 times to the left to send the wearier to the …." Max stopped and dropped the book." Grandpa what's wrong where's Ben?" Gwen asked worriedly. "He... he was sent to the null void. The place where we send the maddest of the mad." Grandpa Max said. "How do we get him back?" Gwen asked. "We can't he has to get out himself he needs to do the same thing I did that sent him there. But I'm afraid that if HE finds him. Ben will never be able to leave The Null Void." Grandpa Max said. "Who is HE and why wouldn't Ben be able to get back?" Gwen asked. "HE is Kevin Levin the boy who Ben saw before the omnitix appeared. Kevin is an Osmosian. He has the ability to absorb DNA, and energy. He could suck up all the Omnitrix's energy, leaving Ben stuck in there forever.

-Meanwhile-in Wonderland

Ben was on his way to punch Kevin in the face. It took Ben awhile but he finally reached the hater's house. He went up to the door and knocked on it. "When he opens the door I'm going to punch his lights out so hard he'll see." "Ugh hem" Ben was stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to the door, which was opened long before he started talking. And saw a white rabbit in the door way. "Can I help you?" said the rabbit. "Uh are you the March Hare?" Ben asked. "No I'm the White Rabbit. You may call me Jimmy, Jimmy Jones." Said Jimmy." Um can meet the Hater?" Ben asked calmly. "Of course, come right this way Ben." Jimmy stated as he led Ben to the dining room. "Hay how did you know my name Jimmy?" Ben asked curiously. " Hehe The Hater loves to talk about his new Permanent Boy toy." Jimmy said mockingly. With that Ben knew he was going to punch Matter and kick him in the balls.

Ben turned the corner and found a plate flying at his face. He ducked and barely missed the plate. He looked to see who threw the plate. He looked at the two in the room and eyed the Mach Hair. "Why did you throw the plate you JACKASS?" Yelled Ben. "Your late for tea you dick head! Hehehheh" said the Hair. "You must be the hair, I presume?" Ben Asked. "Yes I am and you shall call me Cash." Cash said. "Well look who the cooper dragged in, my fuck buddy." A cocky Kevin said. With that Ben snapped. He turned around and saw a smirking Kevin sitting at the end of the table. "Why you little son of a BITCH." Ben yelled and lunged at Kevin. But Kevin caught Ben's hand. He raped his arms around Ben effectively holding him down. "Cash and Jimmy you are released." Kevin ordered.

As soon as Kevin heard the door click shut, he held Ben up on the table and kissed him. To Ben he wasn't sure what to do. He was held down so he couldn't fight. He was being kissed so he couldn't yell for help. So eventually he gave in and shyly kissed back. He felt Kevin smirk into the kiss. He was confused as to why he was smirking until he felt a hand slide under his shirt. Kevin snaked his hand up Ben's shirt until he found Ben's nipple and pinched it. Ben moaned from the sensation. Giving Kevin the perfect chance to explore Ben's mouth with his tongue. He tried to move away but Kevin grabbed his head with his other hand and deepened the kiss. Ben had started to feel all hot and bothered. But he was only 10 so he had no Idea how to deal with it." Kevin ugh... I'm all hot please stop." Ben begged. "Oh so that how you feel hehe maybe I should help you." Kevin said. Kevin then ripped off Ben's poncho to reveal his hard 4 ½ inch boner." Hehe mines bigger." Kevin said smugly. Then Kevin slowly slid off his shirt just to tease Ben. He only took his shirt off when he heard Ben whimper. He then slowly went to pull off his pants when Ben stopped him. "D...Don't...I want to do it." Ben chocked out." Hehe looks like you like me." Kevin said. But to his surprised he noticed that Ben was blushing. He was only kidding; he didn't think anyone wanted him even around them. He then pushed Ben's hands away and put his shirt on.

Ben was confused why did Kevin stop? He sort of wanted him to continue. "Why did you stop Kevin?" Ben asked. "Put these on if you don't want people to see you naked." Kevin Said as He gave Ben some underwear some of Kevin's shorts and his shirt. Kevin turned around and saw how cute Ben looked with the shirt sliding down his shoulder, and while he tried to keep the pants on. "Why did you stop? Do you hate me or something? Great just like everyone else on earth." Ben said as he started to sob. Kevin turned around and slapped him in the face and yelled. "Don't you ever say that, I could never hate you! You should be the one who hates me!" Ben stared with complete shock and then hugged Kevin. "Why would you want me to hate you?" Ben asked. "Because I can do this He held up his hand to an out let on the wall near the table. There was a flash of blue sparks and the lights went out. Ben heard Kevin Walking towards Ben he felt Kevin Grab his Wrist and The same Blue sparks appeared around the Omnitix. Then Kevin went back to the out let and turned the lights back on with the left over electricity. When Ben looked at the watch it was green again, and the dial was popped up he was about to ask Kevin how he did that But was stopped when Kevin grabbed Ben other hand and slammed it on the omnitix.

There was a flash of green light that surrounded the inside of the rust bucket when it died down Ben was left there about to pass out when grandpa max saw him and caught him. "Ben you're all right. And wearing someone's clothes?" Grandpa max said. Ben looked around and realized that he had teleported back to the Rust bucket He tried to go back with the watch but it was a bright red color and didn't do anything. He started balling when he realized that Kevin sent him away, and he was the only one who cared enough to actually love him…he wanted to go back.

END CHAPTER THREE

IF I MESSED UP PLEASE TELL ME.


	4. When The Madness Started

I DO NOT OWN BEN TEN. IN THIS CHAPTER KEVIN'S DAD WILL BE THE CREATOR OF THE OMNITRIX.

-Meanwhile in Wonderland-

Kevin stood at his seat at the dinner table thinking to himself. "Why is it that every time there's a Tennyson Involved, something bad happens." Kevin thought.

Flash back 18 years ago. It was Christmas, Kevin Was five year old, and was a very healthy baby boy. His Mother and father were sitting in the living room when they heard a knock at the door. "Well who could that be?" Mrs. Levin said. Mr. Levin walked to the door to find three Plumbers with guns at their arms. Mr. Levin slammed the door shut and ran towards the living room to grab Kevin and his wife. "Who was that? What's wrong?" Mrs. Levin asked. "Come With me. I'll explain later." Mr. Levin ran down the hall and opens the hallway closet. He flipped the switch three times and the Whole closet turned into a safe room.

Mr. Levin Took Kevin into his hands and guided his wife into the safe room, and locked the door. "OK we should be safe now." Mr. Levin said. "Honey what's going on, where are we?" asked Mrs. Levin. "It's Max Tennyson and the plumbers. The plumbers are a group of bounty hunters who consider any person who is not normal, a threat to society. They're here for Kevin. . They are after him because he is a Osmosian, My family comes from a long line of Osmosian We have the ability to absorb power and DNA." Mr. Levin Explained. He walked over to the wall and pushed some buttons on a key pad. Then the wall opened a secret compartment, and pulled out the Omnitix. "This is the Omnitix; it is a particle transporter (Teleporter). It only goes to one place though, The Null void" Mr. Levin Explained.

What's the Null Void?" Mrs. Levin asked. "The Null Void is an extension of the mind, of whoever's DNA is in the watch. Right now it has Kevin's DNA." Mr. Levin explained. Wait so you experimented on Kevin?!" With anger Mrs. Levin said. "No I experimented on myself until I could get it to work and then I put some of Kevin's DNA in the watch." He explained. He walked over to Kevin and placed the watch on his wrist." Kevin when I tell you to use the watch. I want you to turn it to the right two times and five times to the left then slam down the part that pops up." Mr. Levin explained to the toddler. "owk daddy what abowt youw?" Kevin asked." I'll be fine, ok." Mr. Levin said. He then went to a different panel and pulled out a laser lance. And waited till he saw then Tennyson's open the front door through the video camera pointed at the door. He then opened the door and started to shoot the plumbers. He was then shot in the arm. He then yelled at the top of his lungs "KEVIN USE THE WATCH NOW!" Kevin then turned his watch to the right two times and five to the left. Before he pushed the face down he looked at the screen pointed at the door and saw Max Tennyson pointing his laser lance at his daddy. "NO DADDY!" Kevin yelled use the watch Mr. Levin mouthed at the camera. Kevin was about to yell no when the screen went to static and he heard footsteps coming. He grabbed his mom's dress and slammed the face of the watch down. When he opened his eyes his mother was gone. The sky looked red with a bunch of black dots. And there a bunch of floating rocks everywhere. (What the null void looked like in session one.)

"Mama? Where am I, Mama?" Where am I? He then walked over to a arena looking place and went in to get some help. "Hewow" he said. He walked into a room that said Library. He scrunched his nose at the word as he read the word on the door. He walked in to see a library shelf with nothing on them but blank paper. He looked at the top and saw a pink glowing light. He climbed the book shelf, and after what felt like hours finally made it to the top. He pulled the only thing out that wasn't paper and read the cover. Omnitix user manual. By Devlin Levin. "Hay dad you wote this book." He said while turning around. Only to see nothing. He then realized that his dad was killed by the Plumbers. He Broke down and started to cry. "No dad ahhhahh! Why mommy, why did he die. "He turned the other way to realize that his mother wasn't there either. He started to cry again. He then vowed to get back at the plumbers.

For two years he mastered the Omnitix. He learned that you must have skin contact in order to transport someone with you. He went back and forth between worlds. He teleported into the Daniel's residence. Absorbed some metal picked the lock and took Cooper Daniels. He did the same with some of the other plumber's kids.

He planned to take Max Tennyson's Kid until; He spied on the boy for about 8 months for summer break when he was with Max Tennyson. He heard the commotion from the fight with the water balloon, and saw him walk off into the woods. He followed him until he got to the tree. He detached the Omnitrix with his powers. And through it up in the sky and set it to the crash mode so it would look like it came out of nowhere. He then snuck up behind the tree and sat down. He noticed how cute he was and thought, 'looks like I found a nice fuckbuddy.' Until he started to cry, and heard him say " no one understands me, no one would care if even disappeared, "Kevin felt bad for him so he started to hum his tune that his mom would sing whenever Kevin would start to cry. " And no one would ever like me or let alone want to be my friend..." Kevin heard him stop crying and heard him move too look around the tree. He continued to hum so he could seem like he didn't notice the boy goggling at him. 'Hehe he's practically drooling, wonder what it would look like if he was getting fucked by me' Kevin though.

BOOM then before Kevin could change his mind and fucking rape him here and now. The Omnitrix crashed down with the worst timing ever. He hid behind a different tree and watched as the boy feel onto the watch and then the watch latched on ben's wrist and took in his DNA.

He then left to the Null void with the device that he threatened cooper to build.

_end flash back_

END CHAPTER FOUR SORRY FOR THE WAIT I WAS HELPING THE PEOPLE AT VACATION BIBLE SCHOOL ROUND UP ALL THE KIDS. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE HELP I'M HIVING TROUBLE THINKING OF IDEAS. AND I WILL MAKE SURE THE PERSON GETS FULL CREDIT, AND THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED


	5. UPDATE NOTE SORRY

I will be updating soon im going on a trip to peoria and im going to type in the car so i can get the next chapter up


	6. Back Again

Ben is a 15 year old teenage boy. It's his 15th Birthday and he's as miserable as ever. He has tried to go back to Wonderland. But the battery must have been shot. He found a note on the fridge from his grandpa

_Dear Ben, _

_There has been some strange activity going on in Bellwood. So I've come out of retirement and going to get to the bottom of whatever is going on, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about when I say retirement. Well before your father was born I was a secret serves agent for the Plumber. We went around the world trying to cover up the supernatural _

The watch was currently in his closet at home. He goes to visit Gwen at her karate tournament. He had hoped she could cheer him up. But she said maybe grandpa wants you to use the watch to get Kevin to help in the super natural plumber junk that's been happening.

"Maybe, I'll try the watch once I get home." Ben said. OK well if anything bad happens, get out of the watch or that wonderland place fast, I don't want anything bad happening to you. Bye cousin." Gwen said. Gwen then left Ben to his own thoughts.

It was about 7 minutes later when Gwen was on her way home when she was grabbed by a stranger.

"Give me your phone and no one gets hurt." Said the man hold Gwen. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. The stranger then dialed Ben's number.

RING, RING, RING, RING "Hey Gwen What's up?" Ben asked

Hey babe Miss me? Listen if you don't meet me at the corner of main St I'll kill your cousin." Kevin said

"How did you get out of wonderland!?" Ben said

"Oh and bring the omnitrix too." Kevin said as he hung up the phone.

Ben ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran into his room and dug through his closet until he found the Omnitrix. He slapped the watch on his wrist and sprinted all the way to Gwen and Kevin only to find Kevin alone without Gwen.

"Where is Gwen and How did you get out of wonderland?" Ben asked.

"I have a tech nerd build me a device so I can travel freely into this world. And I left the wet blanket knocked out at home. Wouldn't want her to ruin our fun would we?" Kevin said. A smirk plastered on his face once he saw the blush appear on Ben's face once he said fun.

He ran up to Ben and hit him on the head to knock him out. He then used his null void projector device and took Ben to Wonderland.

When Ben woke up he had a huge head ache and felt funny. "What the fuck why am I in a dress?!" Ben yelled.

He was now wearing a blue puffy dress with a white apron, lacey socks, a black head band, and black shoes.

He then walls forward feeling really strange. "What the FUCK! Did Kevin change my underwear?!" Ben screamed Ben then lifted up his dress to find that he was wearing green, frilled, lacey panties. Ben then pulled his dress down trying to cover up his body with just his clothes.

"Aw just when it was getting good." Said the familiar voice of a cat named Cooper. Ben turned around to be face to face with Cooper.

"Cooper why the hell were you spying on me you pervert! And where the hell is Kevin?" Ben asked "eager to find your old fuck buddy? You could always ask me if you're horny." Cooper said with a smirk.

Ben blushed "why do you think I would lose my virginity to you or Kevin? Sounds like you're the one who's horny. So fucking tell me where Kevin is you perverted Feline." Ben said.

"Do you mean Hatter he's at his house waiting to have his tea party with you. Just head north." Cooper said Ben thanked him and headed off north to hatter's house.

It took him forever to get to Kevin's house but he finally made it. He went up to the door and knocked. He waited a few minutes before Kevin opened the door.

"There you are, you have some nerve lying to me about my cousin you Baster...mffm" Ben said but was cut off by Kevin's lips crashed into his. He gasped as he was picked up bridal style and brought to what Ben believed to be Kevin's Bed room.


End file.
